1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air extractor for a bag-making filling and packaging machine which includes a bag making cylinder about which a packaging film is wound to form a downwardly hanging bag, which is then filled with goods through the cylinder, and a sealing device for sealingly melting an upper portion of the bag and cutting off the bag.
2. The Prior Art
In order to extract the air in a bag filled with goods in such a packaging machine, there has often been provided embracing pieces made of a sponge or the like adapted to be closed and opened in the proximity of the bag for extracting the air in the bag being squeezed by the pieces. Accordingly, the extraction of the air has not been sufficiently effected owing to the particular shapes and filled conditions of the goods. Moreover, the extracted extent of the air cannot be adjusted, while the embracing pieces are likely to damage fragile goods such as potato chips or fried, sliced potatoes.